Female or Male?
by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf
Summary: Riku seorang artis terkenal, semua menyukainya. Tapi meski dia adalah seorang artis, Riku tetap menjunjung tinggi Pendidikan. Sayangnya, meski selalu ada Bodyguard disampingnya tetap saja para fansnya mengejarnya hingga membuat Riku merasa tidak nyaman. Akhirnya dia bisa bersekolah tanpa diganggu fansnya itu, tapi.. baca ya? RnR onegai... :D


**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

**Hay hay readers…? Lii-chan cambek nih, oiya buat fic Romantic Island kayaknya belum bisa aku lanjutin deh, soalnya lupa jalan ceritanya kemana tapi sekrang malah datang dengan fic baru.. ==" langsung aja yah… cekidot!**

**DISCLAIMER BY RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

"**Female or Male?"**

**by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf**

**Warning:**

**OOC (menurutku), abal abal, mistype, garing, ancur, yang tidak suka tombol back masih menunggu, XD.**

**Setting: Riku disini artis yang terkenal, di Sekolah Deimon Sena dan Suzuna itu sekelas, terus sekolah Deimon itu anggap aja punya asrama, oke!**

**Summary: Riku seorang artis terkenal, semua menyukainya. Tapi meski dia adalah seorang artis, Riku tetap menjunjung tinggi Pendidikan. Sayangnya, meski selalu ada Bodyguard disampingnya tetap saja para fansnya mengejarnya hingga membuat Riku merasa tidak nyaman. Maka dari itu, Riku selalu berganti sekolah dan selalu terulang hal yang sama lagi. Hingga akhirnya, dia bisa bersekolah dengan tenang. Tapi,…**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Atarashi tomodachi..**

"Arghh… aku ingin berhenti saja jadi Artis! Aku juga harus memikirkan Pendidikanku!" ucap seorang Artis tampan pemilik rambut putih itu. Bibirnya mulai berdumel menandakan ia sedang kesal. Kemudian pemilik rambut putih itu membanting kasar tubuhnya ke sofa nan empuk itu. Mencoba mengatasi sedikit kekesalan yang ia punya.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya berhenti seperti itu! Liat diluar sana, banyak fansmu menunggumu! Kau bisa begini karna fansmu itu, Riku!" kata sang Manager dengan sedikit membentak. Ya, nama Artis dan juga penyanyi tampan itu adalah Kaitani Riku. Wajar saja kalau sang Manager marah, apalagi jika hal ini ketahuan oleh sang Produser. Kakinya mulai mengajak sang Manager berjalan bolak-balik, mulai memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengatasi ini.

"Jadi? Aku harus bagaimana?" sejenak langkah kaki sang Managernya itu mulai terhenti. Bibirnya mulai membentuk huruf 'U' seolah ia sedang mendapatkan pencerahan sekarang. Kemudian ia mulai mendekati Artis berambut putih itu, tangannya mulai menggapai pundak Riku yang kini hanya menatap bingung kepada Managernya itu. "Aku punya satu cara!" sambung sang Managernya itu.

"Kau tidak akan berfikir yang macam-macam, kan?" ucap Riku yang merasa perasaannya tidak enak sekarang. Sang Manager bergeleng mantap seolah menyiratkan kata _'Kau tidak perlu khawatir'. _Riku hanya mengangguk tanda ia setuju, perasaan yang tidak enaknya sekarang telah hilang.

"Nah, sekarang apa idemu?" Tanya Riku penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau Home Schooling?" Riku yang tadinya antusias mendengarkan sekarang malah membuat dirinya terjatuh dari sofa empuk itu.

"Bagaimana? Ideku bagus kan?" ucap sang Managernya dengan mantap.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Apa kau ingin aku mati kebosanan apa?" Riku yang tadi terjatuh, sekarang mencoba bangkit dan duduk lagi di sofa itu. "Tapi, Home Schooling itu sama saja Riku. Kalau kau tidak mau ada cara lain!" sambung sang Managernya itu, tubuhnya ikut membawanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Riku.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

**3 bulan kemudian, di sekolah Deimon,**

Tap..tap..tap.. langkah kaki seorang cowok berambut coklat itu kini tengah berlari menuju seorang cewek berambut biru yang sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku. Mata cewek berambut biru itu kini menatap fokus ke cowok yang kini akan menghampirinya.

"Sena? Ada apa?" ucap cewek berambut biru bernama Suzuna yang memakai Inline-Skate itu. Kepalanya mulai terlihat miring seolah mengatakan _'Apa yang terjadi?' _sekarang. Matanya kini mulai memperhatikan setiap detail temannya itu, mencoba menangkap apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti.

"Ah tidak, aku tadi berlari karena takut telat. Oh ya, aku dengar-dengar akan ada murid baru loh!" ucap pemilik rambut coklat bernama Sena itu. Langkah kakinya kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Suzuna. Ia meletakkan seketika tasnya itu, kepalanya kemudian menengok kearah sampingnya menangkap sosok cewek berambut biru yang sepertinya dibuat penasaran oleh ucapan Sena tadi.

"Hountou ni?" sambung Suzuna dengan antusias. Selang beberapa menit, anak murid dikelasnya kini sudah mulai berhenti berbicara. Membuat kelas tiba-tiba hening seketika, belum sempat Sena melanjutkan, sensei pun sudah memasuki kelas.

"Perhatian anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia adalah murid pindahan. Ayo masuk, perkenalkan dirimu," kata sang guru memberi perhatian, matanya menatap semua anak murid dikelasnya kemudian pandangannya menjadi menatap anak murid baru itu. Memberi aba-aba untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

Tampaklah gadis cantik nan anggun itu, kakinya perlahan melangkah menuju ke kelas layaknya putri istana. Senyumnya manis membuat siapa saja menjadi menyukainya, gerakannya lambat nan anggun. Semua mata memandangnya, rambutnya yang bergelombang panjang teruntai kebawah. Pemilik rambut warna putih ini kemudian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Cantik, ya satu kata itu yang terucap oleh semua anak murid dikelas.

"Watashi wa Nakahara Yuki desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna-san," ucapnya pelan tapi pasti. Senyumnya kini terbentuk lagi, sangat indah. Sensei pun kini menyuruhnya duduk tepat dibelakang Suzuna. Bangku yang kosong itu kini telah terisi oleh kehadiran Yuki Nakahara, gadis cantik nan anggun itu.

Suzuna yang ceria itu kini mulai membalikkan badannya, menatap Yuki lembut. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mulai memberikan tangannya. "Taki Suzuna desu, yoroshiku" Yuki mulai membalas jabatan tangan Suzuna dan membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah tau akan sekamar dengan siapa?" Tanya Suzuna lagi, kini Yuki mengangguk pelan menandakan iya. Kemudian ia menjawab "Kamar 307," katanya. Kini mata Suzuna membulat, ada aura kebahagiaan yang mendatanginya.

"Berati kau sekamar denganku donk?" senyum Suzuna, matanya Yuki sedikit membulat mendengar hal ini. Entah ia harus ikutan senang atau tidak. Tapi baginya dengan siapapun ia sekamar, ia sudah mencoba untuk menerimanya.

"_Oke, terima saja nasibmu. Kau yang sudah memilih jalan ini, kukira akan segampang yang aku pikir," _ucap Yuki dalam hati tapi matanya tetap menatap Suzuna yang kini terlihat sangat senang.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Jam pulang pun telah berbunyi, semua murid-murid SMU Deimon sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Kini mereka sedang menuju asrama, lebih tepatnya ke kamar mereka. Ya, sekolah Deimon ini menyediakan asrama untuk murid-muridnya. Suzuna kini yang masih terlihat girang kemudian menggandeng tangan Yuki. Sontak Yuki terkejut dan dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari Suzuna.

"Ada apa, Yuki-chan?" ucap Suzuna yang raut mukanya tiba-tiba berubah sedikit menjadi khawatir.

"_Apa? Dia memanggil namaku? Pakai embel-embel '-chan' lagi. Dasar cewek aneh" _kata Yuki dalam hatinya. Imagenya yang sudah menjadi cantik lantas paras wajah dan senyumnya mencoba bersikap tenang, tak ingin imagenya hancur begitu saja.

"Ah, daijoubu. Aku..aku hanya kaget," senyum manis paksa Yuki kini mulai terbentuk, terlihat sekali ia memaksakan senyumannya tapi bagi Suzuna tidak ada bedanya. Senyumnya tetap selalu manis dimatanya.

"Huaa… senyumanmu itu manis sekali! Kalau tidak apa-apa ayo langsung saja ke kamar," ajak Suzuna kembali menarik tangan Yuki, menggandengnya dengan erat. Terlihat Yuki melihat Suzuna dari belakang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasakan tanganya hangat sekali karena gengaman Suzuna.

Langkah kaki Suzuna yang menggunakan inline skate itu dengan cepatnya sudah berhenti didepan pintu kamar mereka berdua. Suzuna mulai merogoh kantungnya, mengambil kunci dikantungnya dan memasukan kunci itu. Setelah kunci pintunya terbuka, diputarnya knop pintu kamar dan tertampanglah dua kasur yang dibilang cukup bagus. Keadaan kamar yang bisa terbilang jauh diatas kamar asrama biasa. Suzuna langsung membantingkan tasnya diatas kasur. Yuki hanya mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Suzuna yang menyadari tak ada gerakan dari Yuki mulai bingung.

"Yuki-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Suzuna mencoba memastikan. Yuki mulai berhenti memandang sekeliling, kini dia mulai menatap Suzuna.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi kita akan berdua tinggal disini?" Tanya Yuki tiba-tiba, sontak Suzuna mengernyitkan dahinya menandakan dia bingung dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Ah, tidak..tidak.. maksudku hanya.. hanya..," Yuki terlihat gugup kini, Suzuna yang melihatnya kemudian beranjak dan mendekati pemilik rambut putih itu. Dirangkulnya Yuki lalu Suzuna membentuk senyum dibibirnya.

"Sudah, tidak usah dilanjutkan. Apa kau lelah, kamar mandinya ada disana," senyum Suzuna memandang Yuki yang kini terlihat sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan Suzuna. Buru-buru dilepasnya rangkulan Suzuna dan meletakkan tasnya. Menbuka tasnya dan mulai mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan.

"Kau mungkin benar, aku mau mandi dulu," katanya terlihat sedikit gugup dan langkahnya langsung membawanya pergi dari hadapan Suzuna menuju kamar mandi. Suzuna menatap heran Yuki, kemudian kembali ia bantingkan badannya keatas kasur empuknya itu.

"_Dia memang anggun dan cantik, tapi dia sedikit aneh," _pikir Suzuna sambil berguling-guling diatas kasur. Tak lama kantuk kini mulai menyerang Suzuna, buru-buru dia memaksakan badannya untuk berdiri. Suzuna sudah mulai mengantuk tapi dia masih memakai seragam sekolah itu yang membuatnya bangun ditengah kantuknya. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing baju sekolahnya dan setelahnya satu per satu ia mulai melepaskan semua baju seragam sekolahnya yang masih menempel dibadannya. Kini dia hanya memakai pakaian dalam dan celana pendek. Suzuna mulai membuka lemari bajunya, mencari-cari baju yang akan dipakai.

Klekk.. pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Yuki mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sudah rapi. Pandangan Yuki mulai ia edarkan dan menangkap sosok Suzuna yang sedang mencari pakaiannya. Mata Yuki tiba-tiba membulat, dan seketika matanya ia tutup pakai kedua tangannya sendiri.

Suzuna yang menyadari kedatangan Yuki mulai melihat kearah pemilik rambut putih itu. Kembali ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendekati Yuki yang sedang berdiri sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Yuki, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Kita kan sama-sama cewek, apa dirumahmu kesopanan dijunjung tinggi ya? Ah, gomen kalau begitu. Lain kali aku akan hati-hati," Suzuna kemudian tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, memakai pakaian yang sekarang ia sudah temukan.

"_Apa dia tidak sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan 'Hah?" _gumam kecil Yuki setelah Suzuna sedikit menjauh darinya.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Siang kini sudah berganti malam, Suzuna sudah tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Tapi tidak bagi Yuki, yang ia lakukan hanya berbolak balikan badannya diatas ranjang kecil empuknya itu. Ada hal yang dipikirkannya, sehingga mengganggunya untuk tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada pikiran yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur cepat.

"Aku harusnya memilih pilihan yang pertama," gumamnya pelan dengan tatapannya mengarah ke atas. Kemudian dia berbalik menatap Suzuna yang sudah tidur pula itu, "Sepertinya, cewek itu akan selalu menempeliku kemana-mana, huft.." ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya itu. Kini matanya sudah mulai menurut, kantuk kini sudah datang menghampirinya. Dan kemudian ia terlelap seketika.

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Matahari sekarang mulai naik menggantikan tugas sang bulan berjaga. Sinarnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai masuk lewat sela-sela jendela kamar, mencoba menerangi dan mengalahkan sinar lampu yang masih hidup sebagai penerangan. Sosok gadis berambut putih ternyata bangun terlebih dahulu mendahului teman sekamarnya yang memakai inline skate itu. Baginya, ini hal biasa karena ia telah terbiasa bangun pagi. Badannya kini mulai mencoba untuk berdiri. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi, diraihnya handuk terlebih dahulu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pemilik rambut biru kini sudah bangun. Dia mendudukan badannya, dilihatnya kearah ranjang temannya itu. _'Tidak ada?' _pikirnya bingung. Seketika terdengar guyuran air ditangkap oleh telinga Suzuna. Kini dia sudah tau dimana temannya kini. Ia sekarang lebih memilih untuk membereskan bukunya terlebih dahulu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30, mereka berdua kini telah siap berangkat kesekolah. Mereka berangkat sama-sama, selama perjalanan banyak sepasang mata melihati mereka berdua. Mereka berdua kemudian sadar, yang menjadi pusat perhatian ternyata adalah Yuki, kemana pun Yuki pergi banyak orang yang mengikutinya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Yuki kini menjadi pusat perhatian karena paras wajahnya yang cantik itu. Merasa ia menjadi pusat perhatian, Yuki kini merasa risih.

"_Apa sih yang benar-benar mereka pikirkan? Aku semakin tak betah saja disini!" _gumam Yuki kesal.

* * *

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

* * *

**T.B.C…**

**Kyaa… akhirnya selesai juga, gomen klo pendek, mungkin di chapter depan agak panjangan dikit, soalnya di chapter selanjutnya mau dibuat penjelasan dan kejelasan dalam fic ini. Klo boleh jujur *klo gak boleh sudah* #plakk… ini terinspirasi dari K-drama Ma Boy, yang udah nonton Ma Boy angkat kaki… *ditendang… xD gara-gara K-drama Ma Boy ini, author jadi lagi kesensem-sensemnya ama Sun Woong :D *Author Curcol*. Tapi yang aku ambil gak semuanya sama, dan udah aku ubah-ubah, tapi temanya tetap sama hanya jalan ceritanya yang berbeda. Klo boleh promosi, K-drama Ma boy yang Cuma 3 episode ini (syang bgt Cuma 3 episode ) drama yang pendek, tapi alurnya gak kecepetan. Sip bgt nontonnya, oke sekian dari curcol saia… yang pasti RnR sangat diharapkan…. Arigatou minna-san… **


End file.
